


The Gift of a Fallen Angel

by Vineverie



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Dolls, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vineverie/pseuds/Vineverie
Summary: Yoshiko finds a strange doll online. Going to have multiple chapters.
Relationships: Kurosawa Ruby/Tsushima Yoshiko
Kudos: 18





	The Gift of a Fallen Angel

Deep in the shadowy reaches of the web, a young girl found herself buying things most people wouldn’t know about. Of course, she wasn’t aware of what sort of things she might be getting into, her sleep-addled mind receptive enough that these were relatively normal things that a teenager would buy. She spotted something referred to as the ‘friends-forever doll,’ described as the ‘perfect gift for whatever you want;’ reading that, she figured it was a perfect choice for the redhead she sought to befriend so closely. Only moments after she ordered it, she realized some tiny, almost imperceptible text on one of the doll’s images, but was too tired to care, scooting over and flopping down to sleep.

Within a few days, Yohane found a box at her doorstep, one she had almost forgotten about by the time it arrived. Upon it was her given nickname (“The Dark Angel YOHANE”), an address, yet no return address or any other decorative marks. Just a brown cardboard box, large enough she needed both hands to carry it. Back to her room, she debated opening it. What was it, again? She barely remembered ordering anything, and with this completely boring box, what could it be?

“Well, if I ordered it, I must’ve had a reason...” she scratched her head, toying with the tape under her fingernails. “… Even a stupid one.”

Yohane picked up her letter opener, sliding it under and slicing away all of the coverage keeping the box closed. Within was a mass of packing peanuts, upon which lay a plush doll with a folded paper as a blanket. A rather cute thing, and the girl realized what past-Yohane had gotten this for. The rabbit-like doll was for Ruby! With a small laugh of satisfaction, she brought it out, inspecting it in her bedroom light.

There didn’t seem to be anything special about it, button eyes and white felt all that revealed themselves to the devilish idol. It was nice and soft, and must have been worth a lot more than she remembered paying for it. Setting it aside, Yohane reached for the paper, opening it up and glancing over, figuring it was just some sort of thank you note. Yet, it seemed to be more of an instructional thing, barely more than a sentence long, decorated with some black designs on each corner.

*Take one of your strands of hair and give it to this bunny and forever yours will be your honey.”

Confused, Yohane shrugged, figuring some kind of voodoo was common for items of this nature. She does remember buying it from somewhere shady, so there was bound to be some silly platitude like this. Even so, she reached up, extracting one long black strand from her head, tying the dolls paws together with a bow. It was a strange enough act, but hey, if it worked, it worked, and if not it was just some silly mumbo-jumbo on the internet. The morning light finally peeked far enough into her window to bother her as she rose, finally deciding to get ready for school and her after-school activities much later.

At least this gives her some time to think up the words to tell her upon giving her this gift, right? The girl watched the redhead from across the room, those pigtails swishing about as she spoke, just softly enough to keep out of earshot. It was difficult talking to her honestly, and she wondered if this would help out. The bunny rest in her bag, awaiting its time.

“Kurosawa Ruby...”


End file.
